


Madame Red Made Me Do It

by Angelchexmex



Series: Married Lone Ranger [2]
Category: The Lone Ranger (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Married Sex, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelchexmex/pseuds/Angelchexmex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John had to trade something for the room he and Tonto staid in, and really who cared if Madame Red watched them go at it? But now John is feeling guilty and wants to find a way to make it up to his husband. Tonto is not complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madame Red Made Me Do It

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting on my laptop for like one-two years. It really just needs to get out there. For anyone who reads my other stories...no promises but I'm trying to get back into writing. Honestly most of the plots are a bit stalled or the writing is so horrifyingly sub-par I can't even go back and read to see what I wanted to write...I am trying though!

Madame Red panted softly on the other side of the wall, her eye had been pressed against a hole in the wall that gave her the best view of the two men on the bed. Her head was thrown back, hair disheveled and chest heaving as she fingered herself. Originally she had been more than willing to give her boys a room for free, had even already furnished the place with them in mind, but when John had come to her begging for a nice place to stay and offering anything she wanted in payment, well Madame Red had never claimed to be a saint. 

The knowledge that John, sweet little John Reid, had known that she was watching only fueled the Madame’s desire. She could still see him, red faced and panting as Tonto fucked him. A soft whimper left her plump lips and she sped up her hand, grinding down on her palm and finally came, the image of John begging as Tonto speared him open with his tongue flashing behind her closed eyelids. After a moment, which she took to collect herself, Madame Red moved away from the wall and straightened her skirts. She had promised to leave after she had her fun and Madame Red always kept her promises.

John felt another rush of blood fill his cheeks as he heard the soft completion cry of Madame Red from where he lay. Stealing a quick glance at Tonto, who thankfully didn’t look as if he had heard, the ranger wondered what his husband would say if he knew what John had traded to get them this room. Tonto had always been an interesting mix of possessive and uncaring. The amount of times that Tonto had accosted the poor ranger out in the desert and played with him till he screamed seemed to point to a man who didn’t care if the world heard him making love with his partner, but the one time John had lost his shirt, and wasn’t that a wild story involving a rapid stream and a rather savage tree branch, in public Tonto had been almost desperate to cover the ranger up. 

Running a hand through his lover’s hair, John wondered if his husband would be angry. The two had gotten into fights before, some over the simplest of things and others more serious, but this would be the first time John had been directly responsible for one, the first time John had knowingly done something his husband would be angry about. A fission of guilt wiggled its way into John’s thoughts and shifted slightly. Now he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Eventually Tonto would find out, but would it be better to come clean now or later? 

Stealing another look at Tonto’s relaxed face, near sleep but not there yet, he decided the information could wait, at least until their honeymoon was over. After all, it’s not like John asked Madame Red to join them, the woman had just gotten a show. It wasn’t that bad….right?

“Ke-mo sah-bee is thinking too hard.” Tonto huffed in mock annoyance as he pushed himself up onto his forearms. “Something wrong?”

“Nope nothing!” John announced quickly and a tad panicked. His eyes widening in shock and desperately not looking at the hole in the wall as he tried to convey complete innocence.

“Lie,” Tonto replied simply, studying the ranger’s face closely. “Make deal,” Tonto stated suddenly shifting off John and pulling them both onto their sides so they could look at each other in a more comfortable way. “Tell me truth for…” Tonto paused in thought before a wicked glint entered his eyes, “for inside me.” He finished, a brief moment of confusion clouded John’s mind before Tonto pulled his husband’s hand down to touch the opening in his body. John’s eyes widened and his pupils expanded as arousal rapidly made its way through his body. 

“I…” John choked on his words. Tonto was going to kill him if he found out, but then the reward… John bit his lip trying to figure out how he could tell Tonto without the other man getting mad at him, but then Tonto pushed his hips down a bit and the tip of John’s finger slipped inside the tight ring of Tonto’s arse and the ranger blurted out the truth: “I told Madame Red she could watch us have sex for the first time in here.”

Tonto froze at the other man’s words and John winced. “Ke-mo sah-bee?” He questioned voice dark and dangerous. John swallowed, a sheepish expression settling on his face, but Tonto’s expression didn’t change as he waited for his husband to explain.

“I wanted somewhere nice and cheap for us to stay for our honeymoon and Madame Red said she would give this room to us for as long as we wanted and whenever we wanted if I just let her watch through the wall.” John rambled trying to get his husband to understand, though it was a bit hard with his manhood hardening at the dark look in Tonto’s eyes. Tonto’s strength and wild nature had always been a major turn on for the formerly very uptight ranger. 

“She asked?” Tonto questioned raising an eyebrow in question.

John winced. “Not exactly,” he hedged, but Tonto just continued to look at him and wait. “I may have offered,” He admitted voice nervous and eyes flittering away until Tonto grabbed his chin and forced their eyes to meet. The dark glint in Tonto’s eyes was one John knew very well and he simultaneously relaxed and froze in slight fear because the last time he had seen that look was when Tonto had kept the ranger on his hands and knees for hours with four of the man’s fingers up John’s arse. Tonto had kept him on the edge like that for hours and the end result had been John hard for the rest of the night and well into the next before he had been able to convince Tonto of his repentance. 

“Ke-mo sah-bee likes an audience?” Tonto purred darkly, nipping at John’s jaw and making the ranger wine in the back of his throat. “More adventurous than I thought.” And Tonto slotted his lips to the younger man’s. John slid his fingers into his husband’s hair, tugging him closer and swiping his tongue along Tonto’s lips until the older man let him and their tongues tangled. 

“N-not adventurous at all,” John whispered when Tonto pulled back. “But I’m willing to do anything for forgiveness.” And John used his hips to shove off the bed and roll Tonto underneath him. “Whatever can I do to make it up to you?” He questioned, surprised at how husky his voice had become and the effect it seemed to have on Tonto, a sweet moan leaving the man’s lips and John’s words. 

“Perhaps a little worship would bring me back to good graces?” John felt a rush as Tonto’s hips bucked desperately. In most of their sexual encounters Tonto initiated and took control, but now it was John who had the power, so to speak. Almost giddy with the sensation, John crawled down the bed, laying soft kisses and sharp nips across his lover’s skin as he went down. Each inch of flesh he tasted set his senses on fire and John suddenly realized why Tonto seemed to enjoy watching the ranger come undone. The beauty in seeing the man he loved panting for his touch was intoxicating and each pant and twitch of Tonto’s body made pleasure zing along John’s skin. 

“You’re beautiful,” John murmured before swallowing Tonto’s stiff arousal, and promptly pulling off as he gagged himself. 

Tonto and John locked eyes and promptly burst out laughing. “Slowly,” Tonto admonished John nodded his head in agreement but it took a moment for John’s laughter to taper off. He hadn’t made a mistake like that since the first time he had tried to give head. John stopped that thought short, he did not need to be thinking about the embarrassment of trying to wake Tonto up to a nice morning and what was suppose to be personal proof of his ability to do more than melt into a puddle of goo in sexual situations. The end result had been horrible choking embarrassment followed by sweet words and an incredible hand-job. Maybe that memory isn’t as bad as I thought it was. John contemplated and Tonto, who had let his husband drift off for a moment but decided to intervene when a slightly glazed look entered beloved brown eyes, brought the ranger’s mouth down to his own in a sweet kiss that quickly heated up to the point where John and Tonto began rubbing off against each other. Cocks dragging and groans of pleasure filling the air again. 

The strength of will it took for John to pull back seemed monumental but after a moment he did just that. Tonto had promised John he would be allowed to take the older man and the lone ranger was determined to see that offer through. Pressing one last sweet, warm kiss to his husband’s lips, the ranger pulled back and returned his attention to his previous actions.

Moving slower this time, John lapped gently at the thick cock in his hand, swirling his tongue around the head before taking it between his lips and sucking gently. Tonto moaned and, smirking slightly, John took the head between his lips and slid down his husband’s length, stopping well before it reached the back of his throat. John sucked and lapped at Tonto: He wasn’t anywhere near as talented as his husband but the older man seemed to enjoy the ranger’s attentions all the same and John let himself feel smug about the jerking hips and cut off whines his lover was releasing. Waiting for the soft growling moan which let John know his husband was close, the younger man pulled back to study his husband's sweat covered form.

Honeyed flesh glistened in the dying light of the lamps and this time it was John’s turn to moan. “I am the luckiest man alive,” He grinned before reaching over to grab the bottle of scented oil and clumsily popped it open to smear the contents on his fingers. He was eager to feel his husband’s flesh surrounding him, but that wasn’t the only reason he had neglected to finish his husband off with his mouth. The taste of semen was, to be perfectly honest, one of the most disgusting things John had ever tasted. Tonto could wax poetic about it all he wanted, John hated the taste of it and felt little better about precum, but he loved making his husband feel good and felt the trade off was fair so long as Tonto refrained for orgasimming in John’s mouth. If John never had to taste semen again it would be too soon. 

Distracting himself from all thoughts of the taste of semen, John brought one slick finger to his husband’s asshole. He had never actually thought to get this far and a small bubble of panic found its way into John’s chest. What if he hurt Tonto? 

The pain John had experienced during their last round hadn’t been bad, although he had the sneaking suspicion that he would be feeling it tomorrow, and John was desperate not to hurt his husband. Instead of watching his finger circle the tightly curled muscle he was about to penetrate, John focused his eyes on Tonto’s face. “Ready?” He questioned softly, a hint of nerves entering his voice.

Tonto snorted softly, amused but still kind. “Ready,” he agreed and even wiggled his hips a bit to emphasize his point. Don’t mess up, don’t mess up, John chanted to himself as he slid his finger forward, applying less pressure than he thought he would need and consequently forcing his finger all the way in. Tonto grunt slightly, more in surprise at the forceful intrusion than any real pain and John flushed bright red. I had one job. John bemoaned mentally. 

“More,” Tonto ordered, likely recognizing the mental admonishing John was engaging in. Studying his husband’s face carefully, John began to slip his finger in and out, wiggling it in an attempt to find the spot which had brought John such amazing pleasure. “Need practice,” Tonto commented. “Happy to help,” he added with a wicked grin and raunchy wink, John snorted in laughter. He got the point: there was no need to look so serious during sex. Their coupling was supposed to be fun and pleasurable, not panic inducing. 

Finally relaxing into what he was doing, John added a second slick finger, mimicking the stretching motions that Tonto had used. Eventually, Tonto began to moan, hips jerking up in little aborted movements that had warmth curling in John’s chest. How could this ever be considered sinful? His beautiful husband was laid out and glistening, eyes blown with pleasure and body begging for John’s touch. “Enough,” Tonto grunted and John gave him a quick kiss before leaning over to grab the oil again, spreading it over his cock in hurried movements. Tonto wasn’t the only one who was a bit impatient. 

John lined himself up, eyes flicking from his husband’s face to his ass and up again, not sure what he should be focusing on but sure he didn’t want to miss. How embarrassing would that be? Tonto finally took the indecision away from him, flipping the both of them over and gripping John’s cock firmly. “You take too lon Ke-mo sah-bee.” Tonto stated, kissing away any embarrassment the words might have caused before slowly lowering himself down. This was why their love was considered sinful, John realized as her entered Tonto’s body. Nothing that felt that good could be anything but sinful. 

“Like?” Tonto questioned and John realized that he had been moaning continuously. How had Tonto lasted if this was how it felt to be inside another person? John nodded so quickly his head ached a bit with the movement and Tonto chuckled before beginning to move. Oh heavens had John said the feeling before was sinful? If so then Tonto moving above him, squeezing his cock so tightly must be an act of the Devil himself. 

“Good Ke-mo sah-bee,” Tonto moaned out, breath quickening as pleasure raced through them both. John wasn’t going to last, he just knew it. The pleasure was too intense and new and, and, and...the aftereffects of an orgasm were distinctly negated in the face of John’s overwhelming embarrassment. 

Tonto lifted John’s hands from his face but John refused to open his eyes. He didn’t think anything this embarrassing had ever happened in his entire life before. “Shh,” Tonto murmured, peppering kisses along John’s jaw until he capitulated and kissed Tonto on the lips. “It’s a compliment. I was too good.” Tonto comforted and John was caught between snorting and laughing, producing an odd wheeze instead that sent Tonto into paroxysm of laughter. 

“Mock me why don’t you? See if I finish you off.” John huffed, amusement glittering in his eyes as he watched his lovely husband glow with laughter. The man really was gorgeous. 

John’s threat seemed to do the trick and Tonto quieted, eyes large and begging. “Of course it’s your dick that gets you to behave,” John mumbled with mock exasperation. “I’ll need to remember that for later.” John wrapped his hand gently around Tonto’s cock. Stroking and squeezing until Tonto was writhing in John’s arms. John was much more sure of himself when it came to a hand-job and it didn’t take Tonto, who was already worked up, long to come himself, semen coating John’s hand in sticky strips. 

“Mmm,” Tonto hummed, pleased and loose boned. John kept one arm wrapped around his husband as he looked for somewhere to whip the semen off of his hand. If he didn’t do it soon it would dry and it was disgusting enough wet. Tonto solved the problem for John, grabbing his hand and lapping up the mess. 

“I’m not ready for another round,” John warned, eyes stuck on the pink tongue that came out to lap up strings of ejaculate. Not sure if that is arousing or disgusting, Tonto sucked on of John’s fingers into his mouth and John groaned. Never mind, that is definitely arousing. 

“Tomorrow,” Tonto promised, a wicked gleam in his eye. “Sleep now,” right, John had been too tired for another round, right. 

“Tomorrow,” he agreed, or maybe even the day after. They had forever after all. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Ke-mo sah-bee.” Forever and always, John thought, forever and always.


End file.
